Benutzer:Gta4Gamer
Gta4Gamer Meine Wenigkeit Hi Leute. Ich bin erst seit ein Paar Wochen im Wiki angemeldet und kenne mich noch nicht sehr gut damit aus. Ich interessier mich sehr für die Spielserien Grand Theft Auto, Need for Speed, Tony Hawk`s, Call of Duty, FarCry und die ForzaMotorsport-Spiele. Unten habe ich noch mehr Informationen über mich aufgeschrieben. Geboren wurde ich in Kant, Kirgistan und bin mit 2. Jahren nach Deutschland gekommen. Ich besuche die 7.Klasse an der Realschule Bockum-Hövel. *'Name:' Vladi Fries *'Geburtstag: '''06.02.97 *'Nationalität: Russisch *'''Ort: Hamm, Deutschland *'Konsolen:' PlayStation 2, X-Box 360 Elite, Nintendo Ds.lite, Pc, Psp *'Meine Spiele aus der Gta Reihe:' Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Ps2), Grand Theft Auto San Andreas (Pc), Grand Theft Auto IV (360), Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars (Psp), Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories (Ps2), Grand Theft Auto III (Ps2), Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars (Nds), Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City (360), *'Lieblingsstadt in einem Gta Spiel: '''1. Liberty City(IV) 2. San Andreas (Logisch: S.A) *'Hobbys:' Ps2/360/Pc/Ds/Psp spielen°_^, Waveboarden, Freunde, Fußball, An meiner Seite basteln *'Lieblingsfilme: Antarctica, Nachts im Museum(I + II), Rush Hour (Alle Drei Teile), The Fast and The Furious (Auch alle Vier Teile) *'''Genre: Action, Rennspiele, Jump n` Run- Spiele *'Icon: '''Lacoste :) *'Lieblingsband: Linkin Park *'''Musik: '''Pitbull, DMX, Sean Paul, Jay-Z, Snoop Dogg, Eminem, Gritz, LMFAO, (Auf jeden Fall den Gta IV Soundtrack "Blow Your Mind" von Styles-P feat. Sheek Louch & Jadakiss). Unten habe ich das Video noch mal reingestellt! Ihr könnt mich mit Fragen an San Andreas anschreiben, ich habe es schon oft durchgespielt! Beste "Grand Theft Auto" Spiele die ich habe '''1. Grand Theft Auto IV thumb|200px|right 2. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas 3. Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City 4. Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories 5. Gran Theft Auto China Town Wars 6. Grand Theft Auto III Meine Lieblingsmissionen 1'''. Gta San Andreas: "Stowaway" '''2. Gta IV: "Out of Commission" 3'''. Gta San Andreas: "Black Projekt" '''4. Gta China Town Wars: "Cash & Burn" 5'''. Gta IV: "The World´s a Stooge" '''6. Gta Vice City: "TNT-Whiskey" Ich habe Vice City nicht, aber mein Kumpel! Videos thumb|300px|left|Das Video habe ich zufällig gefunden^^ thumb|Mein neues Waveboard In diesem Video wird gezeigt, was passiert wenn man nicht aufpasst, oder einfach nur Pech hat! <- Ich habe es in YouTube gefunden, aber das Video selbst ist von einem Nutzer Namens "Machinima". Er hat noch viele andere Videos die ihr sehen müsst! Bald lade ich noch mehr noch mehr Videos hoch (mehr von diesen "Bloopers"). Wenn ihr sie aber selbst sehn wollt geht auf "de.YouTube.com"(Deutsche Version) oder YouTube.com (Engliche Version), gebt im Browser "Gta IV Bloopers" ein. Rockstar hat doch wiedermal was neues gebastelt -> Episodes from Liberty City! Ich habe es jetzt auch, und es ist einfach Geil! '' thumb thumb|300px|leftSpiele: Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Aber bald soll ja auch "Gta V" herauskommen!' Ich glaube das neue Gta das Beste wird, ' weil Ich erst auch Gta IV für das beste' halte, so wird es wohl auch bei Gta V sein! '''Ein Neues Stuntvideo! Auf Youtube habe ich es gefunden, und es war einfach der Hammer! ''->Sehts euch an!'' Zwar etwas lang aber ihr sollt es mal sehen! thumb|300px|right|Noch ein Bloper-Video! thumb|300px|left|Einfach Hammer! Rechts ist ein Blooper Video! Sorry für den Rechtschreibfehler in der Beschreibung! Links ist ja das neue Stuntvideo. Meine andreren Rockstar Spiele Ich habe nicht nur die "Grand Theft Auto" aus den Rockstar-Hallen, sondern auch ein Paar ander Spiele: (Ich bin ein Sammler) '-' Manhunt (Ps2) '-' Manhunt 2 (Ps2) '- '''Midnightclub 2 (Ps2) '-''' Midnihgtclub 3 Dub Edition Remix (Ps2) '- '''Midnightclub Los Angeles (360) '- Midnightclub Los Angeles Completed Edition (360) '- '''True Crime New York City (Ps2) '- 'Max Payne 2 The Fall of Max Payne (Ps2) '- 'The Warriors '- '''Read Dead Redemtion (Bald) Read Dead Redemption Oben auf meiner Seite habe ich auch schon über ein neues Gta geschrieben: '''Grand Theft Auto V. Wieso macht thumb|350px Rockstar dann noch ein neues Spiel? Ich habe Keine Ahnung, und Trailer habe ich auch nocht nicht geguckt. Ungefähr so viel weiß ich über das Game, aber ich glaube das es sehr Gut wird, weil die Vorgänger auch schon was Gut gemacht haben. Wenn ich gute Trailer finde stelle ich sie sofort auf meine Seite. -> Es erscheint am 30. April. Ganz bald schon, aber Spiele werden Jahre vorher angekündigt. Ich habe es wohl nicht mitbekommen. Egal, am 30. April. Ich glaube aber nicht das R* sich was bei den anderen Western abschaut. Ich glaube auch das es spannender wird, wenn Rockstar eine riesige Kulisse mit überall verstreuten Städten macht. So wird es bestimmt was für Mich, denn ich bin einer der auf Details achtet! Ich habe nun auch ein Bild davon reingestellt und die komplette Seite geändert und es ist Übersichtlicher geworden. Es ist besser als ich es mir vorgestellt habe! Rockstar hat es wiedermal Gut gemacht. Respekt.thumb|300px|right-> thumb|350px|left|Der Trailer den Ich versprocehn habe. thumb|400px|right|***** Lieblingscharaktere aus Grand Theft Auto 1. Grand Theft Auto Vice City: Tommy Vecetti, Ken Rosenberg, 2.'' ''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Carl, Sweet, Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando, Woozie 3. '''Grand Theft Auto IV: Nico, Roman Bellic, Little Jacob, '''4.'' Grand Theft Auto Chinatown Wars:' Huang Lee, Zhou Ming Lieblingsfahrzeuge '''1. Grand Theft Auto Vice City:' 'Infernus, FBI Cheetah, Comet, Phoenix 2. 'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Andromada, Hydra, Monster, NRG-500, FCR-900, Infernus, Super-Gt '''3. 'Grand Theft Auto IV: Ripley (<- mit dem kommt man am besten aus dem Flughafen heraus!), [[Infernus, Super-Gt, Coquette, FIB Buffalo, Turismo '5. 'Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars: Banshee, Style SR, Rhino, NRG-900 '''Lieblingsradiosender 1. 'Grand Theft Auto Vice City: V-Rock '''2. 'Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Radio Los Santos, Radio X '3. 'Grand Theft Auto IV: Beat 102.7 '''4. Grand Theft Auto China Town Wars:' '% Fortschritte Meine Bilder aus Grand Theft Auto San Andreas thumb|Upps! thumb|left|Ich ging aus meinem Haus und höre ein Flugzeug. Die Andromada!!!Ich habe was herausgefunden. Wenn man Speichert wird die Uhr um 6 Stunden vorgestellt. Mann muss einfach irgendwann am Tag Speichern (Am besten um 8:00 Uhr, damit man ein Gutes Foto bekommt), dann einfach wieder herausgehen. Wenn es nicht geklappt hat eifach noch einmal Speichern. Jetzt hört man ein Flugzeug, und es ist eine AT-400 oder eine Andromada die über das Haus hinwegfliegt. Wenn man ein Foto wie rechts will. aktiviert man einfach den Cheat "Alle Autos im Umkeis zerstören" und es passiert sowas-> mit einer AT-400 oder wie bei mir mit einer Andromada! Ich habe lange gebraucht um das herauszufinden!-> Es war Zufall! thumb|left|Die Area69thumb Ich hatte Langeweile und war zwischen L.V und der Area 69, und ne Kamera hatte ich auch!>_< thumb Gta Bug`s 1. '''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: -Ihr müsst am Flughafen ein Ticket kaufen (egal wohin) und losfliegen. Nun an irgendeiner Stelle (egal ob es beim Starten, Fliegen, Landen) das Flugzeug zum Explodieren bringen. Dann steht man vor einem Krankenhaus (wenn es geklappt hat), und es ist etwas anders geworden: Kein HUD, kein Radar nichts! Nur der Bildschirm wie in einer Cutszene! (Bald kommen noch mehr!) Meine Meinungen zu den einzelnen Grand Theft Auto Spielen Grand Theft Auto III '''Grafik: Für das erste 3D Spiel relativ gut geworden, aber ein Paar Macken stören. Story: Langeweilig (für mich) aber das Claude Speed nichts sagt, ist dumm, Missionen sind einfach so "reingepackt" worden und ergeben nichts. Spielwelt: '''Hat gut geklappt, Liberty City, der Name passt! '''Fahrzeuge: '''Nicht gut. Manche gehen ja gerade noch, aber sonst ist es eigentlich nicht sehr schlecht geworden, da es recht viele gibt. '''Charaktere: Langweilig. Habe ich mir besser vorgestellt, und Claude Speed, der ist das beste (damit meine ich das schlechteste), weil er nicht mal was sagt! Grand Theft Auto Vice City Grafik: Ist besser geworden. Ich finde es aber ziemlich gut. Story: 'Die Missionen ergeben einen Sinn, aber etwas kurz und es könnte spannender sein. '''Spielwelt: '''Klein aber fein. Ist auch sehr gut für ein älteres Game. '''Fahrzeuge: '''Die sind jetzt auch gut, z.B: der Infernus, einfach cool! '''Charaktere: 'Tommy Vercetti redet!?! Hammer! Nicht so wie bei Gta III, das war gut. Grand Theft Auto San Andreas '''Grafik: Toll. Als ich es zum ersten mal gespilt habe, habe ich auf alles geachtet und war erstaunt wie gut es ist! Story: '''Die Missionen, die Cutszenen, einfach alles passt und verfolgt ein Ziel. Das ist es! '''Spielwelt: '''Die Stadt ist riesig, vollgepackt mit allem möglichem, aber nur manche Details fehlen. '''Fahrzeuge: '''Infernus, Spuer-Gt, Banshee... die sind einfach gut geworden. Und das man jetzt auch noch fliegen kann, Super. '''Charaktere: '''Mein Lieblingscharakter im Spiel: klar es ist Ryder, nein CJ! Aber alle sind gut geworden. Sie haben alle eine eigene Persöhnlichkeit bekommen. Geil. Grand Theft Auto IV '''Grafik: Die Grafik ist einfach so geil geworden, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Story: Hier ergeben die Missionen auch etwas, nicht wie in manchen Vorgängern. Es ist Abwechslungsreich, spannend, interissant. Spielwelt: '''Liberty City strahlt nur so mit den Details. Fliegt mal mit einem Helikopter Nachts hoch über die City, ihr erkennt alle Fenster und Lichter. '''Fahrzeuge: '''Die beste Zusammenstellung die ich kenne. Die einzelnen Sportwagen, Suv`s oden Limos sind eifach geil und haben echte Vorbilder. '''Charaktere: Nico oder Roman, Little Jacob oder Playboy X, alle verschieden. Das ist doch was, oder? Lieblingsseiten Mythen (SA), Andromada (SA), (Es kommen bald noch weitere Seiten!)